1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closure, especially a hinged closure for a container for liquids such as beverages.
2. Related Art
In the prior art hinged closures made out of plastic material are known for the sealing of containers for drink packages. Especially in the field of soft drinks or still water with disposable packages hinged closures are popular.
WO2004/007313 was published in January 2004 and is directed to a two-part closure comprising a hinged cap. The closure comprises a base portion with two different diameters and a cap portion, which is snapped onto the base portion at the smaller diameter around a spout. Between the larger and the smaller diameter a shoulder is formed. The cap portion comprises a top and a ring, which are interconnected to each other via a flimsy dead hinge having no snap effect.
EP1705129 was published in 2006 and is directed to a plastic closure comprising a base portion and an cap portion, which is snapped onto the base portion. The top portion comprises a ring shaped lower part and a cap. The cap is interconnected to the ring shaped lower part through a snap hinge arrangement, which laterally protrudes above the side wall of the closure. The hinge arrangement comprises a main hinge connection, which interconnects the closure parts, i.e. the closure parts are moving relatively to each other on a circular path. Due to the type of hinge connection the relative movement is very limited. A further draw back can be seen in the weakness of the hinge.
EP1582475 was published in 2005 and discloses a tamper evident closure assembly. The closure comprises a reclosable protective cap having a smaller diameter with respect to a base collar. The base collar being interconnected through a hinge element and a series of freely breakable elements. One disadvantage of this closure can be seen in the limited functionality and the small size of the hinge.
WO2009/101117 of the same applicant as the herein described invention was published in 2009 and is directed to a closure having an external snap hinge. The closure can be made in a closed position. It comprises a lower part and an upper part, which are interconnected to each other by an external hinge arrangement. The external hinge arrangement comprises a first articulation element interconnected to the lower closure part, a second articulation element interconnected to the upper closure part and at least one intermediate element interconnected to the first and the second articulation element by a film hinge.